


Very warm, very persistent

by The_Damnedest_Creature



Series: Warm hearts, cold bodies [2]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Vampires, semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Damnedest_Creature/pseuds/The_Damnedest_Creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First oneshot in this series after the prologue.<br/>Ravi is very persistent about getting what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very warm, very persistent

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much welcome.

He is barefoot, standing on the cold tiles of the balcony floor, silently overlooking the city. He would figure that such a situation would poetically call for a cigarette, or a glass of whiskey, or something similarly pretentious to fit in one’s hand to accompany the painfully clichéd drowning in angst, but he does not have anything like that, and does not really even want to. Why would he.  
He rubs his forearm with his long fingers, crossing his ankles and leaning against the balcony railing a little bit more heavily.  
It’s chilly outside, but he is far from cold. His feet should be stinging from how cool the tiles can get, but they are not, and he feels no need to put any socks or shoes on – he’s fine the way he is.

Just as he’s about to get bored of his 2004-superhero-movie-like customary brooding in a place elevated above an urban area (balconies, towers and rooftops are acceptable), he is ambushed rather suddenly, having been too lost in thought to notice the approaching bandmate.  
Being bumped by a warm body startles him a little, and he jumps on the spot a tad.

Ravi’s chin nudges him gently in the shoulder.

Then there are very invasive arms around him, and the younger man sways with him lightly from side to side.  
”Hey hyung.”  
Hakyeon chuckles a bit, but answers somewhat blankly.  
”Hey...”

Ravi is incredibly warm, which is one of the factors indicative of how he’s probably gotten out of the shower rather recently – the dampness of his hair would be the other factor. It makes Hakyeon squirm a little bit, but not quite enough to break free, only to express his subtle discomfort;  the close proximity of Ravi’s scalding hot body isn’t really helping his self-control too much.  
Ravi does not take the hint. Ravi may also have deliberately ignored the hint.  
Stubborn child; he squeezes Hakyeon a bit tighter.

“What are you doing outside?” he asks.

Wonshik has decided that Hakyeon’s shoulder was the best spot where he could place his chin and keep it there; now at this laughable distance he tries to look Hakyeon in the face, which makes him look a bit funny, and also has him breathe warm huffs right against the other’s neck. Which makes Hakyeon shudder. Not necessarily unpleasantly.

Instead of an immediate answer, N lifts a hand to Ravi’s head – his fingers are met with soft and short hair that they brush through, scratching lightly over Wonshik’s scalp. It makes the younger hum, and press into the touch subconsciously.  
It lets Hakyeon disentangle himself from the touch, as gently as possible, because each time that he does a thing like this, Wonshik looks a bit hurt, and he’s really not fond of the particular kicked puppy face that the rapper is an absolute master of.  
He turns around, and pets his hair again, ruffling it with brotherly affection, and then dipps his fingers under Ravi’s chin, and scratches. It makes for a nice point; Wonshik can really, _really_ resemble a puppy at times.

”Let’s go inside yeah? I was just catching some air – it’s getting pretty cold.” the leader whispers.  
It is a nice excuse – explains the cold hands, that he seems unable to get rid of. (After over an year, he lives with the fact that he is stuck with them – unless he begins to feed more to keep the warmth in his system, he will be cold – and since he can not do that, he has to live with it.)  
He parts from Ravi and walks inside, into the warm living room of their dorm, where Leo can be found busying himself with the internet. He is actually deliberately smiling at his phone; how interesting. Walking past him, Hakyeon disappears into his room and fetches himself a book.

It will likely keep Ravi away for exactly no time at all.  It seems that he won’t be working any more, and so many times before he had dedicated his evenings of the like to pestering his favorite hyung – if he comes, he comes.  
Hakyeon doesn’t  _really_ mind, it’s just that even Ravi’s PG cuddles are very hard on his self-control, starved as he is now.  
And he does not like having to lie when the innocent thing keeps asking him what the fuck is wrong.

✞

“ _Why you no love me, hyung_ ,” Ravi would ask in jest. Or something else that is equally as positively endearing. Exactly in the shitty meme English he would do it, in his deep voice, and slight accent.

He does that now, as he, with usual no sense of personal space (which Hakyeon did not have either an year ago), tosses himself onto Hakyeon’s bed, to disturb the leader’s reading session.  
Save for the two of them, the room is empty; it’s only Hakyeon on the bed and a brown-haired puppy of a rapper splayed up across him, wiggling occasionally when the leader refuses to respond.  
He is a little bit tamer when others are around, unless he wants to pester his leader on camera, poking and prodding at him.  
But no one is here now – and so Hakyeon receives the full batch of touchy-feely.  
He closes his book, and laughs, and tries to wiggle away from under him.

“Oh god, what are you doing…” he laughs, running a hand up Wonshik’s back, to hopefully get a hold of his torso and get him off – Hakyeon’s been on his back in the first place, so the closeness means being  _really_ close right now.

Ravi has his chin rested on N’s chest, looking up at him the same way he’d been looking at him on the balcony. Only now it looks a tad less funny and way more adorable.  
The leader sighs, and smiles, and scratches Ravi gently on the cheek, and behind the ear.  
“Come, get off me, Ravi-yah, you’ll crush me…” he mutters gently, and pats him on the cheek.

Ravi puffs his cheeks out.  
”Come now, that’s so not cute at all.” Hakyeon snickers kind-heartedly.  
At moments like these he forgets that he should really keep the others at safe physical distance when he is starved like this, when it’s almost physically painful to have somebody so warm and living and inviting so close.

Eventually, he gives up.  
He bickers with Ravi gently back and forth for a short while; then he sighs.  
He really misses the times where he could be close and comfortable with the other, or anybody else, really, but he dreads the moment of them possibly finding out about his condition.  And Ravi knows that something is wrong, he just can not pinpoint it, they all know. He knows something has been off, for over a year it has been, as if somebody had replaced the lovely N-hyung with a strangely colder, literally colder substitute. Distant.  
And that paradoxically makes him more clingy, wanting to elicit the same kind of affection that he used to get out of Hakyeon, because it never comes, and he’s asked in the past whether he could have possibly done something, and what it is that he had done, never to get an answer.

Hakyeon misses the closeness.  
He sighs and he swallows his fear and gives up. He puts down his book.

“Just this once, yeah?” he whispers.  
Then he wraps his arms around Wonshik a bit tighter, and pulls him up, so he can bury his face in his still slightly damp hair, and just hold him there like that, idly running his hand up and down his back.  
_Warm_.  
It’s a little tingly, and it makes the dry, scraping and annoying feeling in his throat grow more persistent, but he ignores it, stubbornly pushes it into the back of his mind, and instead focuses on the deep hums that Ravi is lazily producing; they make his chest vibrate.  
Actual kitten, probably. He seriously purrs.

✞

An hour later they are kissing.

Hakyeon remembers - all the times he used to initiate intimacy, caresses and hugs and cuddles, but recently such things only remind him of the abyss that lies between him and the others, the burden that he seems unable to get rid of. It is saddening to be reminded of warmth – and wanting to tear into your close friends at the sad time.  
For the moment, for some reason, he is managing to very stubbornly ignore all of that.

They are lying on the bed, Wonshik on his phone, and _on_  his leader, Hakyeon reading his book, while scratching Ravi’s scalp, or rubbing his back, something idle and affectionate. Hongbin walks in, absolutely nonplussed, takes some stuff out of one of his drawers, and leaves in silence – they are not really startled either, borderline homosexual cuddles were nothing  _that_  weird to walk in on your friends doing.

It escalates into a cheek being rubbed against Hakyeon’s chest, fingers gently tickling his hip; Ravi nips at his sweater, his arm, his collarbone, which has him wonder what it is with Wonshik and biting people.  
There is a brief inner conflict that he should maybe finally get the rapper off, but that lasts only until he does not get him off and instead gets him into a very close proximity of his face, letting him go for a kiss.

It is not the first time they have kissed, they’ve done it a few times over the course of years. It was always somewhat innocent, and rather pleasant, and never escalated into something heavier than some tongue and caresses and needy hugs. Bodies pressed against a wall and a grope here and there, maybe.    
It wouldn’t ever even be somebody stopping it, it would simply cease and dissipate into more innocent cuddling after the initial need for kissing intimacy had been sated – miraculously they’d never managed to make it awkward. The kisses have happened a few times, and there was never any consequential awkwardness – still the same, close and tight friendship.    
Sometimes it had Hakyeon wonder whether close friends would make out normally.  
Quite likely, both he and Ravi had concluded that friendly make-outs were a normal thing.   
For them at least.

Right now, those friendly make-outs are very much being a thing.  
Just as usual, neither of the participants seems to mind it.  

...Yet for the first time, all comes to a rapid halt when Hakyeon realizes that he has somehow managed to move his kisses from Ravi’s mouth to his throat, giving it a few heated kisses and pulling the other to himself almost painfully, judging from the huff that the rapper lets out; the moment Hakyeon’s sharp teeth graze against the artery that pulses under the soft skin of Wonshik’s exposed throat, he stops.  
Panting and wide-eyed, he stops completely, pulling away from that source of warmth and life and pulsing blood with sheer willpower.

Ravi looks at him in confusion. They are both a bit breathless, and the younger man is blushing; his darkish cheeks are graced with a tint of heated pink. Hakyeon would blush, had he not been so bloodless lately – he only stares in awe, not at all amazed by his slip of self-control, rather by how he’d managed to avert it last second.  
_Control yourself_.

...He sighs, and lets his head fall forward, until his forehead comes in contact with Wonshik’s collar bone - with the softest thud, that possibly only Hakyeon could hear.  
He squeezes him in a crushing embrace for a moment.  
Then he lets him go, pushing him away with the most gentle of touches.  
”Come now, get off, baby.” he mutters softly yet urgently, sitting up. “...Some other time, please. Some other time.”

Ravi continues looking confused.  
For the first time, it is all just a little bit awkward.

...Hakyeon neatly folds his legs, and has Ravi sit next to him, so he can briefly caress his hair, and bump their cheeks together gently.  
”Go to sleep, Ravi-yah.” he whispers.  ”It’s late.”  
Ravi sighs.

For a while, Hakyeon cuddles Wonshik against himself, playing with his hair. Then he kisses his head briefly, and pats his back, has him stand up, and very, very gently escorts him out of the bedroom.

✞

Hongbin returns into the room soon after, followed by a sleepy looking Leo - but Hakyeon is not to be found in there right now. His book is left on the bed, and out he’s gone, unheard by anybody as only preternatural beings can go, to deal with the inconvenient feeling that plagues his stomach and his throat, so that he doesn’t have to push Wonshik away next time. 


End file.
